marvel_cinematic_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Genesis
This is character belong to Superjokertv. Chameleon Chameleon Boy Chameleon Guy Supreme Leader Hydra Supreme |species=Human |citizen= |gender=Male |age=28 |birth=March 18, 1989 |level= Level 5 (formerly) |title=Director of HYDRA Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. (formerly) |affiliation= Centipede Project (formerly) (formerly) (formerly) Adrian Toomes' Crew (formerly) |status=Alive |movie=''Spider-Man: Homecoming'' |series=''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' (52 episodes) |comic=''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Chase'' |actor=Logan Lerman }} Adam Nathaniel Malick, also known as Chameleon, is one of the leaders of HYRDA and the son of Gideon Malick. A former HYDRA infiltrator in S.H.I.E.L.D., disguised as a Level 5 operative. As an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., he was recruited onto Coulson's Team, working with them on all their missions. During the HYDRA Uprising, his cover was blown by Grant Ward and was forced to rejoined HYDRA. When John Garrett's HYDRA cell lost the Battle at Cybertek, Adam escaped before S.H.I.E.L.D. could arrested him. After Whitehall's death, Adam created his own HYDRA cell to rebuild the organization. His quest brought him in conflict with his father and Ward, but eventually they made an alliance to destroy S.H.I.E.L.D. and fulfill HYDRA's oldest goal: the return of HYDRA's ancient Inhuman leader to Earth. Despite Ward's death on Maveth, his father's plans were fulfilled when Hive possessed Ward's corpse and returned to Earth. Three months later, Adam, his father and Hive started a campaign to change the world in HYDRA's image, but soon realized the extent to which Hive had misled him, and saw his own family and ultimately his father destroyed by Hive. After Hive's defeat, Adam became one of last remaining leaders of HYDRA, causing him to became Director of HYDRA by default and is secretly rebuilding want remains. Personality Adam is very ambitious, ruthless, charming, kind, caring, brave, charismatic and selfless. He has a sense of justice and doing the right thing. Unable to allow injustice, he got frustrated when the police or judicial system failed to help. He decided to work as a superhero to save people and help where the justice system could not. He is very stubborn and can be independent to the point of refusing help. He can even be short-tempered to the point of being hostile when sufficiently provoked. Adam has a merciful and compassionate nature, consistently extending an offer to help even his most dangerous enemies before putting a stop to their plans. However, when his patience reached its limit or his enemies were duplicitous, they received no mercy or second chances. He has a capacity for righteous anger, particularly when his family and friends were threatened or at risk, and, when driven by his anger, he would not hesitate to strike down those who opposed him. He usually attempts to avoid killing people, and that doing so will make him no better than the people he's fighting. Adam showed arrogance at times, though his arrogance was a façade to hide his insecurities and the guilt he felt over the lives he failed to save. He started to hated himself for being merciful due to the deaths that always followed, seeing that victims of HYDRA could have been saved if he hadn't been so merciful to him. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Strength:' Adam became incredibly strong. He can easily overpower humans by lifting them up with one hand or by hurling them around. He can also lift extremely heavy objects, break through doors, bend metal and can punch through glass without gaining injury. *'Superhuman Speed:' Adam's overall strength allows him to run at speeds superior to the average human. He was able to catch up to a car fairly easily, move across a street in a second and stated he can run a mile in under two minutes without tiring or stopping for breath. *'Superhuman Resilience:' Adam's body tissues, skeletal and musculature structure are far beyond that of a regular human, being able to resist multiple beatings with little to no visible injuries. This also allows him to perform greater feats of strength without injuring himself, such as smashing a door off it hinges with his right leg or breaking a window with his elbow. He can engage in physical activity for far longer than a normal human can without tiring or stopping for breath. He has survived being impaled, stabbed, being exposed to the explosive blast from a grenade, surviving from falling from extremely great heights without breaking his bones and being unfazed by Hive's punches, as he was not seen to have received any scratches. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Adam has dramatically heightened healing capacities that allow him heal at faster rate than a human. A thousands of pounds of steel falling a few stories on top of him killed him, merely for a few seconds, and despite having his face hideously burned, he quickly healed up. He healed quickly after getting shot several times and falling a great distance from a skyscraper. His ability prevents him from becoming intoxicated as he drank at least 20 shots without becoming drunk showing that his ability extends to his internal organs such as his liver. He is also immunity to diseases, infections, poisons and most drugs, except in massive doses. **'Longevity:' Due to his accelerated healing factor, which enhances his vitality, drastically reducing his aging process while extending his health and longevity. *''' Superhuman Reflexes:' Adam's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. He can effectively dodge and counter incoming attacks in combat. *'Superhuman Agility:' Adam's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. He is capable of jumping great distances without difficulty. His bones, muscles, and joints have more elastic strength and durability, allowing him to perform gymnastic and contortionist maneuvers without damaging his bone structure. *'Camouflage:' Adam is capable of blending in with the color of his surroundings, much like a chameleon. He typically uses this ability by pressing his back against a surface, such as a wall, a vehicle, or a piece of furniture, causing his skin and clothing to take on the coloring of what he's touching and making himself imperceptible to the human eye. This power has advanced to the point where he doesn't have to physically touch a surface to blend into his environment, as he can blend into the air around him. He can also use this power to extend to other people by touching them. **'Body Temperature Control:' Adam can suppress his heat signature enough to hide from heat-sensitive cameras. *'Wall-Crawling:' Adam can adhere to walls, ceilings, and other surfaces in order to scale them. This ability allows him to stick to almost any surface when willing himself to, as physical contact with said surfaces creates a locking connection necessary to support his body, even when he is inverted above the ground. *'Mental Immunity:' Adam is immune to hypnosis and mental reprogramming, as shown when Ward tried to used the Faustus to brainwash him, but was completely unaffected. Abilities *'Genius Level Intellect:' Adam is a genius of the highest caliber with aptitudes in , and . Skye and Grant Ward also compares him to . *'Master Engineer:' Adam is a highly skilled engineer and has an aptitude for mechanics, learning much in repairing and constructing technology, having developed a variety of devices. *'Expert Tactician:' Adam possesses a keen, tactical mind. He is also good at keeping his enemies guessing what the endgame is until it is too late. *'Master Detective:' Adam is highly skilled detective, using a multitude of methods to achieve his goals. He is able to easily connect evidence that other people may overlook. *'Expert Martial Artist:' Adam is skilled enough in hand-to-hand combat, often using his superhuman strength to his advantage, overpowering and rag dolling his opponents or throwing them several feet. He successfully fought off multiple people, though he did not want to harm them and held back his strength. Also, he managed to gain the upper hand in fights with other combatants that had strength and resilience similar to his own, such as Hive. *'Master Marksman:' Adam is an extremely accurate marksman skilled in firearms. *'Master Spy:' Adam spent years pretending to be a loyal agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. despite being a HYDRA operative. *'Multilingualism:' Adam can speak fluent in English, Japanese, Chinese, French, German, Russian and Italian. Equipment Weapons As an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. and a HYDRA operative, Adam was highly skilled with all types of firearms. *' :' The Smith & Wesson M&P pistol is the standard sidearm carried by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. *' :' Adam has used the compact version of the Smith & Wesson M&P during mission that required high mobility. *' :' Adam started using this pistol as his standard sidearm when his alliance with HYDRA was revealed. *'Night-Night Pistol:' Sometimes, Adam needed to apply non-lethal force to subdue a target without permanent harm, favoring the use of the Night-Night Pistol designed by Agents Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons. *'I.C.E.R. (Pistol Version):' After Agent Leo Fitz improved the technology of the Night-Night Gun, Coulson changed the now obsolete weapon and favored the use of the pistol version of the I.C.E.R.s. *'Splinter Bomb:' Adam kept a case of the Splinters Bombs that HYDRA developed as a means of weaponizing the effects of the Diviner. *' :' Adam, his father and his sister practiced clay pigeon shooting with a pair of these shotguns while they discussed the outcome of the plans for a sanctuary state for Inhumans in Russia and what could Hive's plan be. *'Chitauri Gun:' Adam uses a powerful beam gun that is capable of bisecting large ships. Other Equipment *'Backscatter Glasses:' Adam used the Backscatter Glasses during a mission. *'Multi-Watch:' Adam invented a watch that can fire a laser that can cut things and knock people out. It can also be used to erase people's memory and has a GPS tracking system with a holographic display, allowing him to follow his Chameleon-Drone. *'Afterimage Pen:' Adam invented a pen that displays the afterimage of anything that has been in an area in the previous five hours by scanning and creating a holographic reconstruction. It can also store and record images for later playback. *'Upgraded Cell Phone:' Adam has a specially made cell phone containing an upgraded battery that allowed the phone to last for weeks without a charge. *'Chameleon Suit:' Adam uses a specialized suit that he created to protect his identity. **'A.I.:' The suit has an inbuilt A.I. system named Jack that informs him on changing tactical situations, as well as providing diagnostic reports. Jack also records and stores data while the suit is in use, allowing him to access a personal database and review information he may have overlooked previously, or to research further into people or events he's previously encountered. **'Heads Up Display (HUD):' The suit has an inbuilt AR heads-up display system, powered by Jack allowing Chameleon to analyze his surroundings. **'Eye Lenses:' Adam's eye lenses appears to be modeled after camera shutters, giving him a squinting look when they close in and provide him a greater depth of field. ***'Full-Spectrum Vision:' Adam can ask Jack to switch his visuals into a different visual spectrum, allowing him to visualize from infrared to near-ultraviolet. **'Tear Resistant:' Made using a cut-resistant fabric his suit is highly tear resistant. **'Immunity to Water Damage:' His suit is resistant to water damage and its technological capabilities being unaffected despite the water submergence. **'Teleportation Belt:' The suit has a teleportation belt seamlessly integrated into it, allowing him to teleport short distances. **'Reconnaissance Drone:' The chameleon emblem on his chest is capable of detaching from its socket, utilizing a miniature propulsion engine from its tail section that allows it to fly through the air, seemingly independent of his control. It has a drone mode which allows it to fly onto a target and act as a tracking device. **'Advanced Reconnaissance Mode:' This mode allows his hearing and optics to be enhanced. It enables both X-Ray and infrared vision to see through solid objects and locate his target. It also allows for enhanced hearing to the point that he can hear conversations from awhile away. It also corresponds to the suit's databases, allowing for data retrieval about certain individuals and their backgrounds. **'Enhanced Interrogation Mode:' His voice is digitally altered to sound deep, gravely and threatening in order to better interrogate victims. **'Heater:' The suit has an inbuilt heating system to keep him warm and is powerful enough to instantly dry up the suit if it was soaked in water. **'Communication System:' The suit has a built-in communication system, this was shown when Adam received a phone call from Adrian Toomes and entered a video-chat with Tony Stark. **'Armor Mode:' *'Matter Phase Shifter:''' Adam used technology designed to be able to turn a portion of a surface intangible and transparent, making it look like glass with a purple glow. Relationships Family *Grandfather † *Gideon Malick † - Father *Mother † *Stephanie Malick † - Sister *Nathaniel Malick † - Uncle Allies *HYDRA **Daniel Whitehall † - Superior Officer **Wolfgang von Strucker † **Doctor List † **Octavian Bloom † **Sunil Bakshi † **Centipede Project ***John Garrett † ***Grant Ward † ***Kaminsky ***Ian Quinn - Enemy turned Ally ***Ernesto - Barber **Marcus Scarlotti **Doctor Jensen **Doctor Lingenfelter **Mark Basso **Mark Smith **Kenneth Turgeon *Adrian Toomes' Crew **Adrian Toomes / Vulture **Phineas Mason / Tinkerer **Herman Schultz / Shocker **Jackson Brice † **Randy Vale Enemies *SVR *Camilla Reyes *Chan Ho Yin / Scorch † *S.H.I.E.L.D. - Allies turned Enemies turned Temporary Allies **Nick Fury - Director **Maria Hill - Deputy Director **Victoria Hand † - Superior Officer **Felix Blake - Colleague **Eric Koenig † - Colleague **Billy Koenig - Colleague **Sam Koenig - Colleague **Phil Coulson **Melinda May **Leo Fitz **Jemma Simmons **Skye **Antoine Triplett **Bobbi Morse **Lance Hunter **Alphonso Mackenzie **Michael Peterson / Deathlok - Ally (under HYDRA coercion) turned Enemy **Robert Gonzales † *Raina † - Ally turned Enemy *Glenn Talbot *Carl Creel - Ally (under HYDRA coercion) turned Enemy *Agent 33 - Ally (under HYDRA coercion) turned Enemy *Calvin Zabo *Hive † *Peter Parker / Spider-Man *Tony Stark / Iron Man *Happy Hogan Appearances Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:S.H.I.E.L.D Agents Category:HYDRA Operatives Category:HYDRA Leaders Category:Multilingual Characters Category:Enhanced Individuals